1. Field of the Invention
Refuse receiving assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, plastic bags have become increasingly popular as a receptacle for unwanted material such as refuse, grass clippings, pieces of shrubbery and the like as well as materials that may be of a hazardous nature. An operational difficulty in utilizing such plastic bags for refuse containing purposes, is maintaining the bags in open expanded positions in which the refuse may be swept without contacting the user of the bags. Various devices have been proposed and used to a limited extent that seek to maintain the bag in an open expanded position, but such devices have been of an unduly complicated nature. In addition, such bag holding devices have been cumbersome, heavy and bulky to move around, and so expensive that they have not come into widespread useage.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight portable assembly that is of inexpensive construction, and one that may be easily used to support a plastic bag in an expanded position, with the assembly and bag capable of being disposed in a first horizontal position on the supporting ground surface where refuse may be swept into the bag without contacting the user, and the bag and assembly after having materials swept therein capable of being vertically disposed in a second position where refuse may be tamped out and compacted in the bag.